


Somethings Missing

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Comfort, F/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader is terrified of thunder. Ryan finds them in a state of distress.





	Somethings Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo! I wrote this fic way back in 2016 so please excuse any inaccuracies haha. I decided to put all my old fics on this new Ao3 account so if you've read this before you probably read it on my old tumblr account!

You were alone in the Achievement Hunter support office when it happened. Editing a ‘Thing’s To Do’ after everyone had already gone. You had a whole bunch of laundry and dishes to do back at your apartment so you really didn’t want to go home just yet. It was around 7:30pm when you heard the first rumble.

“Oh fuck.. please no..” You whispered to yourself. After saving your progress on the video you went over to the corner of the room to try to calm yourself down. “It’s okay, nothing’s gonna happen. It’s just noise.” Just after you say those words the power goes out and you’re left standing in the dark all alone, then you hear another roar of thunder. You break down and sink to the floor.

That’s where Ryan finds you. He’d just been finishing some last minute editing for the day, and the power had cut out. “Fuck, well i guess I better head home” He exclaims aloud. As he’s locking up the door to the main office, he hears a muffled noise coming from the support office. He didn’t think anyone was still here this late and decides to find out the source of the noise. He opens the door and shines the torch from his phone into the room and sees you there on the floor in the fetal position sobbing.

“Woah what the fuck. Y/N? Is that you?” He rushes over to you and kneels down next to you. You barely even notice anyone’s in the room with you until he starts to rub your back. “Shh, shh it’s okay Y/N. I’m here, Everything’s gonna be okay” He lifts you up from your position on the floor and carries you over to the couch. Setting you in his lap, he hugs you and whispers words of reassurance into your ear.

You cling onto his shoulders and bury your head into his neck “Oh Ryan- I’m sorry you’re seeing me- like this” You sob into his shirt.

“Shh shhh.. It’s perfectly alright Y/N. Please slow down your breathing. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth slowly okay? With me now.”

He demonstrates and you do as he says. After you’ve calmed your breathing you muster up the strength to tell him what’s gotten you into this state. “I’m afraid of thunder. Always have been, I don’t remember a time when I wasn’t. Even loud noises in general, I even get anxious if someone shouts. That’s why, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m never in the building when Michael’s filming a Rage Quit aha..” You laugh sadly. You hear another crash of thunder and you instantly cling to Ryan again. He gently rubs your back and pulls his phone out from his pocket and a pair of earphones.

“Here, put these in and listen” He hands you the earbuds and you place them in your ears. He starts scrolling through his music library on his phone until he finds what he’s looking for. ***The music starts, It’s an unfamiliar song, so you concentrate on the lyrics and the melody until it’s all you hear. You close your eyes and lean into Ryan.

“Thank you Ryan, honestly.” You whisper into his chest and slowly drift off to sleep, cuddled into his embrace .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Also!  
***The song Ryan shows Reader is "Somethings Missing - Sheppard" so check that out if you like!


End file.
